Between the Lines
by JollyBigSis
Summary: Mokuba discovers the quarrel between Kaiba and Yami on White Day has some intriguing results. Sequel to 'Sweet Lover'. SK/YY


I would like to give my heartfelt thanks to: Mel, Chibi, christmascarolling, AyaSeth, Candy world, Ruby of Raven and Riku Animelover Butler for supporting _Sweet Lover_.

I would also like to dedicate this to: CrimsonSrawberry17, Ma-chan and reansensei for inspiring this sequel.

Thank you all and enjoy~.

_**Warnings**__: Mild language, reference to _The Birthday Gift_ and the inability to concentrate due the friggin' meds I am taking that seems to dull my wit (or what's left of it)—mistakes are inevitable! WOOT!_

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

There was always one thing the Vice-President of KaibaCorp, Kaiba Mokuba, prided himself on and that was his uncanny abilities to read people—especially one taciturn CEO of said company—who also happens to be his revered brother.

Being around adults for most of his life, he'd quickly learnt to observe their body language, facial expressions and tale tell pitches in voices; after all, it could make a difference between life and death, or deal or no deal in a business transaction or simply whether it will invoke his nii-sama's wrath or not. Many times such skills had saved him from a scolding, punishment … or, at the present moment in time, boredom.

He had flown in this morning from Tokyo to participate in the launching of KC's newest product, which incidentally, happened to coincide with White Day. Needless to say, his nii-sama's disregard for such important day of year was the reason why the teen was stuck at the launch party, champagne in one hand, and mingling with executives, colleagues and sponsors alike.

_He was bored_.

Stuck in a group of suits, whom he was not particularly acquainted with, the Vice-President was compelled to socialise for the sake of appearance. Nii-sama had constantly hammered on about forging good relations with people of importance since it could be useful for the future. It was rich coming from a man whose socialising skills were non-existent—whose Facebook friend's list would probably amount to three in total if he had one—because he sucked at communicating. If it did not involve bullying, demanding, ordering or taunting, Kaiba Seto was crappy at human interactions. _Period_.

Hence, such wonderful task was stuck with the younger Kaiba, which increased his suffering to no ends. Successfully stifling a yawn, Mokuba tried to focus his attention back on the short, fat and bald man who was rattling on about some humorous incident that happened to him quite some time ago … probably when the man still had hair … and slimmer by the looks of it! He took a sip of his champagne to hide the creeping smirk from the thought, but the respite from boredom was short-lived and before long he was back to his initial predicament.

_He was very bored_.

Looking around, he noticed Yami not faring any better. He had hidden himself in a dark corner of the room and was sporting a hostile scowl on his face; his crimson eyes so vivid that it seemed to glow. Years of familiarity had enabled the teen to construe the former spirit's feelings as well as his brother's and Yami did not look happy at all.

_Ah, he's pissed_.

Politely excusing himself, he began to make his way to his brother's lover for some decent company. He wanted details on what White Day gifts Yami gave in return for the Valentine's Day gifts he had received a month ago. With today's event in mind, and to avoid disappointing the recipients, Mokuba had distributed his gifts yesterday.

Approaching Yami with slow measured steps, he wondered idly what his brother got—or did not get—for his lover, as both were quiet on the matter. Mokuba suspected it might have been the latter if the murderous aura surrounding the small man was anything to go by. It increased substantially when Kaiba appeared next to him.

Mokuba stopped his advancement and stood a short distance away from the pair, shamelessly watching and eavesdropping. They, in turn, were too occupied with each other to notice anyone else.

Kaiba spoke first as he offered Yami a plate with a large slab of cake on it. Creamy white icing oozed out of thick layers of ivory white sponge cake and generously coated with white marzipan. It was topped with white chocolate curls and desiccated coconut. Mokuba's eyes widened at the dessert, but narrowed at his brother's comment, his internal translator activated to decipher every word and gesture revealed to him. Whatever he couldn't read, he flamboyantly substituted with his imagination.

"Here, I ordered this for you. It's the hotel's White Day special." Kaiba extended the plate to his lover.

Mokuba grinned at the meaning underling the off-handed comment, it translated to:_ Here's my peace offering so can you stop sulking now?_

Yami looked at the plate and turned his eyes to Kaiba, his puckered lips forming a brief pout before lashing out. "I didn't ask for the cake and I certainly didn't ask you to go through the trouble of getting it for me!" Although the words were softly spoken, there were traces of petulance seeping from his voice.

_No, I will not stop sulking and if you think you can get away with just _this_, you are sorely mistaken! _

The retort vexed Kaiba, but he refrained from showing it. Retracting his peace offering, he carefully worded his reply. "Okay, I didn't mean to snap at you this morning, but one would think that _you_, of all people, would understand. You weren't exactly helping matters either," he defended.

_Fine! I was being a jerk and I am sorry I hurt your feelings and called you names, but that's just me for crying out loud! Besides, you were asking for it, you royal pain-in-the-butt!_

"Oh? I understood you perfectly, _Kaiba_. You made it very clear about how much you despised White Day and all those who celebrate it during our little _exchange_." Yami's voice was taut with control, his scathing gaze boring holes into Kaiba's skull, like a laser through metal.

From that alone, Mokuba knew Yami was very, _very_ angry and his mind went on overdrive to decode the brusque reply.

_Fuck you, asshole! You dare call me a "sentimental pussy" because I like celebrating White Day and expect you to, at least, humour me with it even if you don't believe in such "bullshit" as you eloquently put it. But no, you chose to forget—which, may I remind you—is one of the few occasions you are 'supposed' to do something about and didn't. Whatever your beliefs, it doesn't give you the right to dismiss it and scorn it when you know how I feel about it! In light of your callousness, condescending attitude and piss poor understanding of the things I enjoy, I have every right to be hysterical—not to mention PISSED OFF!_

Things did not look good for his esteemed brother.

"It's not as if we can't make up for it another time. It can be White Day every day, if I so wish it," Kaiba scoffed, accompanying the declaration with a glare of his own.

_Big deal! It's only a date on the calendar. I can shower you with gifts and be romantic whenever I wish. It doesn't have to be on White Day, you dimwit!_

Mokuba thought it a daring, albeit tactless, move considering a pissy King of Games was a force to be reckoned with. It was fortunate the latter did not do that glowing eye thing on his forehead or nii-sama was in deep shit!

"It's not the same!" Yami gritted, the exasperation making his body tense. His hands curled into tight fists that looked ready to clobber the conceited man before him.

_Baka, you can't celebrate Christmas in the middle of summer or celebrate your birthday on day other than twenty-fifth of October! Besides, there are certain gifts that are limited to that specific occasion. Missing out is a painful loss!_

_He has a point_, thought Mokuba, unconsciously nodding in agreement and taking a sip of his drink. He pulled a face when the flat and warm beverage entered his mouth. It tasted nasty! Holding it up and studying the contents, he noticed champagne without bubbles looked like piss. He shuddered at the discovery and returned his attention to the quarrelling pair.

"What can I do to make it up to you then?"

_Cut to the chase and tell me what you want so we can resolve this. I really don't want sleep alone tonight_.

Yami folded his arms and replied, "_You_ got yourself into this predicament, _you_ think of a way to resolve it!"

_No can do! I'll let you stew a little longer though making you sleep alone may not be a bad idea. It might help you to reflect on your pig-headed attitude!_

Mokuba snorted at Yami's merciless words—spoken and unspoken. _Hell hath no fury as a deprived Yami on White Day!_

"How about I give you something that consist of your favourite things?"

_A life-size Dark Magician made out of __Neuhaus chocolate… Deal?_

The Kaiba teen grinned. _Smooth move, Nii-sama. Now you're talkin'._

Yami's interest piqued a little. "I _might_ be inclined to consider your proposition," he said with feigned indifference, pretending to be interested with something on his hand.

_I'm listening_…

The grin widened.

" …And the two of us taking a few days off together." The tone was low, sultry and thick with heat.

Mokuba _did not_ want to construe the meaning behind _those_ words. He had a feeling his birthday gift to his brother would play a significant part on those days.

Yami shrugged nonchalantly and piped flatly, "Whatever."

_Hell, YES! _

"So you going to eat the cake or not?" Kaiba sounded hopeful.

_Forgive_?

"Maybe I'll have a taste of it … but that's because I don't want it to go to waste," Yami replied with fake reluctance as he took the plate.

_I'll think about it … though I enjoy seeing you squirm_.

Kaiba grinned. "Then enjoy, _my_ _Pharaoh_."

_Look, I am sucking up to you so you had better appreciate it … or else…_

Yami gave Kaiba an arched look and replied, "I will, _Priest_."

_You deserve to sweat buckets for what you did, bastard_. _Even though I am interested in your offer, don't think for a second you'll be let off lightly. I intend to make you pay dearly for your __negligence, so be warned_!

"Fine, we'll discuss the details later." Cerulean eyes narrowed as Kaiba's head tilted towards the teen's location.

_Time out, Mokuba's listening_.

Yami turned his attention to the eavesdropper, his sullen face breaking into a wide grin as he noticed the imp wearing an expression of curiosity whilst grinning back at him. He tilted his head to one side and gave a playful wink to the younger.

_I'll tell you about it later_, he silently promised.

Mokuba's grin widened a fraction more as he responded with a slight nod of his head to the exchange.

_I'll look forward to it_, he returned.

As Mokuba made his way to the lovebirds, and much to his disappointment and Kaiba's annoyance, a stranger came and dragged Yami away.

"Who's he?" Mokuba jerked his head at the stranger.

"A patron of the Club," Kaiba replied darkly, his eyes never leaving his lover's slender form.

"I see," came the terse reply.

"Tell me, Mokuba," Kaiba began in a serious tone, "how much of our conversation did you hear?"

Mokuba was tempted to deny overhearing anything, but knew his brother would not believe him. Instead, he shrugged and replied, "Enough to know Yami is pissed at you. What happened?"

_Spill the details_.

"I don't think it any of your concern." The response was spoken with an air of finality.

_I no longer wish to talk about it. This matter is closed._

Kaiba did not meet his brother's gaze.

"I see."

_So you screwed up big time, did you? Was it that bad_?

" … "

_You have no idea_…

Mokuba shifted his feet and sighed. Charcoal greys watching Yami intently. "Well, I am sure it will blow over soon enough and everything will be back to normal again. You guys care too much for each other to let this be a major problem between the two of you, right?" He added a small chuckle at the end.

_Suck it up like a man, Nii-sama and Good Luck in your quest to gain Yami's forgiveness. He'll give you hell, but he'll eventually forgive you. Despite both your faults, flaws and petty fights, you guys are going strong, and make an adorable, if somewhat idiotic, couple. I bet making up is the best part, right?_

Kaiba laughed and patted his sibling fondly on the back. "Yes, we care deeply for each other even if we don't act it and the reconciliation makes the quarrel tolerable. When your time comes, you will know what I mean."

_Damn right we are on a roll and make up sex is out of this world! Gloat as much as you can now because when the same shit happens to you, Yami and I will have the last laugh_.

The brothers smirked at each other then turned away to observe the party in their hidden corner. An amicable silence settled between them as they reached an understanding: Yami and Kaiba will _always_ fight—it is in their nature to challenge each other regardless method or reason. Nothing is too big or too trivial for them to blow up over—it is like an explosive and unstoppable force—and it provides them with a perverse form of entertainment.

They rode out the previous storm and survived. It even strengthened their relationship, so _this_ was child's play for the two of them.

Though nii-sama would never openly admit his love for Yami, his every move, gesture, words and tone suggests it. The same can be said of Yami. The stolen glances and lingering gaze betrayed what was unsaid. The tacit sentiments were strong and, perhaps, more effective than spoken words.

Stubborn and proud, Mokuba was well aware there'll be plenty more fights and disputes in the future, the dynamic of their personalities guarantees it. After all, they are who they are. It would be highly suspicious if they _don't_ get in some utterly pointless fight once in while.

Mokuba snickers to himself, the corners of his eyes crinkling with amusement as he watches on.

_It's good to know some things never change_.

~Owari~

O-o-O-o-O

Author's Note: I hope you've managed to follow this without problems. I know this isn't your run-of-the-mill White Day fic, but nothing sappy came to mind except this. Nevertheless, I hope it was an enjoyable read and your thoughts on this would be much appreciated. x


End file.
